twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Parodies
Many parodies have been made of the ''Twilight'' series as it has risen in popularity. ''Almost Night'' Almost Night ''is a novella by Jacob Wallace that parodies ''Twilight, and, to a lesser extent, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The main characters are Stella Mallard and Ed Skullin. It takes place in a science fantasy universe, in which Stella must move out her mother's house on imperial colony Gamma and into her father's on imperial colony Tau in the Spoon City, so that her mother can legally run a brothel. Once on the miserably humid planet of Tau that has near constant overcast, she meets with a childhood friend, Bocaj, who immediately wants to have sex with her. He competes with Ed Skullin and the Vampire Hunter Hope. This becomes the least of her problems, though remains her highest priority, when vampires start becoming crystal skinned abominations and she finds herself in the middle of an apocalypse. ''Firelight'' Firelight was a "SNL digital short" featured on the Taylor Swift hosted episode of Saturday Night Live. The short replaced vampires with a Frankenstein family. ''MAD'' MAD is a comedy cartoon on Cartoon Network based on the magazine of the same name. It has spoofed the ''Twilight'' Saga a couple of times. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse" The 3rd movie of the series gets spoofed with an alternate ending in this short segment. It aired on October 18, 2010. "Twigh School Musical" "Twigh School Musical" is a parody of ''Twilight'' and is a crossover on the film and High School Musical. It aired on May 30, 2011. Edward and Jacob get some musical competition for Bella's heart! "The Big Fang Theory" "The Big Fang Theory" is a parody of Twilight and is a crossover on the novel and The Big Bang Theory. It aired on June 6, 2011. Edward and Jacob are re-imagined as nerds on a sitcom. "Twilight: Staking Dawn" "Twilight: Staking Dawn" is a parody of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn and is a crossover on the film and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It aired on January 23, 2012. Buffy Summers shows up and crashes Edward and Bella's wedding and plans on killing them. ''The Muppets'' In a trailer for the 2011 movie The Muppets, the Breaking Dawn movie adaptation is spoofed with Pepe the King Prawn standing in front of a window featuring a full moon. Pepe states that it is almost twilight and therefore time for "breaking prawn."The Twilight Saga article on Muppet Wiki MUPPET-TWILIGHT.jpg MUPPET-TWILIGHT_(1).jpg MUPPET-TWILIGHT_(2).jpg ''Nightlight'' Nightlight is a ''Twilight'' parody that was written by The Harvard Lampoon. The main characters are Edwart Mullen and Belle Goose. In this story, Belle is a girl who moves to a new town, Switchblade, Oregon, and has no friends. Once she arrives at her new home with her dad, she runs upstairs and slams her door and screams. She does this because she misses home and claims that her dad cannot hear her because he is getting too old. At school she meets Edwart Mullen, a computer geek with zero interest in girls. ''Twilight: The Musical'' Twilight: The Musical is an unofficial parody of the Twilight series, produced by Gliff Productions. It features original songs and score. The first episode premiered on YouTube on 13 March 2009. ''The Hillywood Show'' The Hillywood Show has made parodies of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Twilight was parodied with the song "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry. New Moon was parodied with the songs "So What" by P!nk and "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Eclipse was parodied with the songs "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks, and "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ''was parodied with "Marry The Night" by Lady Gaga, "Give Me Everything" by Pit Bull feat. Ne-Yo, and "You're Having My Baby" by Paul Anka feat. Odia Coates. ''Breaking Dawn - Part 2 was parodied with the song "Gangnam Style" by PSY. The Hillywood Show's parodies have been liked by many, including Catherine Hardwicke, the director of the first Twilight film. The Hillywood Show cast hosted the Twilight Conventions of 2010 and 2011. ''Robot Chicken'' Robot Chicken is a stop-motion animated sketch comedy series using action figures as the principal characters. The show spoofed Twilight twice in "Casablankman II" and "The Godfather of the Bride II". In "Casablankman II", Bella and Edward's life together is examined. The episode aired on January 8, 2012. In "The Godfather of the Bride II", the novel becomes a video game. The episode aired on December 4, 2011. ''Vampires Suck'' Vampires Suck is a comedy about contemporary teen angst and romance movies. Becca, an anxious, non-vampire teen, is torn between two boys. Before she can choose, Becca must get around her controlling father, who embarrasses Becca by treating her like a child. Meanwhile, Becca's friends contend with their own romantic issues—all of which collide at the prom. ''TwiLite'' TwiLite is a parody of Twilight written by Stephen Jenner. The main characters are Stella Crow and Edweird Sullen. In this parody, Stella Crow moves to Sporks, Washington. Her life changes the moment she meets Edweird Sullen. Though perfect on the outside, Edweird is remarkably unrefined on the inside. He also happens to be a one-hundred-year-old vampire, trapped in the body of a teenage boy, who has yet to finish high school. Nonetheless, Stella is unconditionally smitten with him. ''New Moan'' New Moan is a parody of Twilight and New Moon, written by Stephfordy Mayo. It is the first book in the Twishite Saga. In this parody, Heffa Lump is pale, typical, and interesting seventeen-year-old. When she moves to Spatula to attend the Spatula Academy of Fictional Excellence, she expects nothing...but then she meets Teddy Kelledy. Teddy is an impossibly gorgeous boy who eats rare meat, is super strong, and never goes out in the sunlight. Heffa believes he is a vampire. ''Breaking Dawn parodies'' ''Breaking Yawn'' Breaking Yawn is a parody of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, written by Stephfordy Mayo. It is the second book in the Twishite Saga. In this parody, Heffa Lump is still living at home in Spatula, having graduated from the Spatula Academy of Fictional Excellence, and is looking forward to a life of notoriety as the girlfriend of the fabulously wealthy vampire Teddy Kelledy. Still desperate for fame, Heffa considers entering Undead's Got Talent, judged in part by the fearsome Vindicti; the only problem is, she's not a member of the undead—yet. Torn between becoming a vampire or staying human, she soon realizes that hers and Teddy's love story is so amazing that it alone could make them both famous. As her plans for fame become more elaborate, she graciously allows Teddy to give her a blinging engagement ring and the ''society wedding of the season, with as much coverage and corporate sponsorship as possible. However, the course of true love and Heffa's frenzied rise to fame is threatened by The Vindicti, who wants to make sure that the Kelledys' incredible celebrity power is under their control. Will Heffa ever get fame, fangs, and a fabulously famous family? Will Teddy get the wedding night he lusts after? Trailer ''Breaking Wind Directed by Craig Moss, Breaking Wind is a comedic spoof based on the Twilight Saga franchise. Trailer ''RiffTrax'' RiffTrax releases comedic DVD commentaries for all varieties of movies. Starring the writers and cast of the TV show Mystery Science Theater 3000, they have released over three hundred titles, including all five Twilight movies. The Twilight Saga are their best selling commentaries. Twilight Daybreak Twilight Daybreak is a parody sequel to Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is caught on video leaping 35 feet high into a tree by a "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" like vampire hunter.'' Renesmee must flee to the Amazon vampire's camp, to avoid potential exposure of her vampire powers, and subsequent punishment by Aro's guard. But Renesmee is not safe yet. The vampire hunter has followed her into the Amazon, along with other enemies. Meanwhile, Leah, the only female werewolf, runs from the pain of seeing the love of her life marry another woman. Leah is kidnapped by the Vulturee and trys to escape with a Child of the Moon. The novel is written by Paula Sunsong, who is also the author of ''Twilight of the Star Vampires, a parody of Twilight, Star Wars and Star Trek. ''Liar, Liar, Vampire'' Liar, Liar, Vampire is a television movie released on Nickelodeon on October 6th, 2015. The protagonist Davis Pell (Rahart Adams) moves from Australia to a small American town called "Forksley" (parody to Forks), and immediately catches the eye of popular girl Caitlin Crisp (Tiera Skovbye). Caitlin assumes Davis to be a vampire after several incidents mimicking Twilight; such as sliding across the hall (by accidentally stepping on banana skin), sparkling in direct sunlight (contracting glitter) and lack of reflection (tying up his shoelaces every time Caitlin looks in the mirror and stands back up when she looks back). Local girl Vi (Brec Bassinger) decides to help the new boy learn to be a vampire for the fun. Most of her ideas for modern vampirism resemble the Twilight Saga. References Category:Parodies Category:Real world